In some WAN deployments communications band utilization varies somewhat through the WAN system. For example, different regions, cell, or cells may use different communications bands, different numbers of communications bands, and/or communications bands at different power levels. In some areas a WAN band which is allowed to be used by a service provider's network may go unused regarding WAN signaling due to infrastructure deployment considerations or current loading considerations. Thus available WAN air link resources can be, and sometimes are underutilized by the WAN signaling requirements at a given location and/or time. It would be advantageous if methods and apparatus were developed which allowed WAN air link resources to be used to support other communications techniques, e.g., peer to peer signaling. It would be beneficial if methods and apparatus were developed which facilitated identification of a WAN communications resource which could be utilized for peer to peer signaling, e.g., methods and apparatus which identify air link resources to be used for peer to peer signaling which have no or minimal impact to ongoing WAN communications.